


Stucky oneshots

by Tauriel28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel28/pseuds/Tauriel28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are just some Stucky oneshots, I'm not very good with grammer and all that crap, but I'll do my best. Pleese enjoy and feel free to comment and make suggestions</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just some Stucky oneshots, I'm not very good with grammer and all that crap, but I'll do my best. Pleese enjoy and feel free to comment and make suggestions

Steve paced franticly, where is he, where is he, they should be back by now. Enough of this, he thought and went to go ask Captain Phillips(I think thats his name i dont remember)  
"Sir, do you remember writing one of those about James Buchanon Barnes, 107th."   
Steve asked the captain who was filling out regret letters to send to fallen soldiers families.  
"I've given out too many of these to count today,but the name does ring a bell, Im sorry Rodgers."  
Steves stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to burst into tears, he couldnt believe it. No he wouldnt believe it. Bucky couldnt be dead, it wasnt possible. If nobody was going to do anything about it then he would. That wasn't just his best friend out there, he loved him. He was so afraid to make a move, because if Bucky didnt feel the same way, he would think Steve was a freak. ( its the 1940s just keep that in mind)  
He grabbed one of the showgirls helmets and went to go search for Bucky, and the rest of the 107th of course, but mostly Bucky.  
Clang, clang,clangclangclang  
well he wasnt very quiet but at least he was able to get the rest of prisoners out of their cages. Steve sprinted down the next hallway taking out another guard with his shield. His eyes scanned the rooms he passed despretly searching for one specific person. Bucky! he saw him lying on some kind if platform  
all tied up.  
"Buck!" Steve said worriedly, hoping he was still alive.  
"Hey Stevie" Bucky groand  
" Lets get you out if here," Steve said as he slashed the chains with his shield.  
Bucky fell off the platform and to both their surprise kissed Steve roughly on the lips. Relizing what he had done Bucky quickely pulled back  
"Im so sorry Steve I dont know what cane over me I...I"   
He was interupted when Steve pressed his lips to the others, Bucky stiffend then started kissing back.  
"I love you,you jerk." Steve said  
"I love you too, punk" Bucky responded.  
" Just one question, how on Earth did you find me.  
"I will always find you, nomatter what."  
" Your such a sap"  
"And you love it"


	2. Chapter 2

( set post winter soldier)

Steve woke up to find no Bucky beside him. Today was his birthday, so where was his boyfriend? He should be laying right beside him to wish him a drowsy good morning. Steve roused himself out of bed and went to go make some coffee. He walked into the kitchen and there, on the counter, was a note. 

Went shopping for a few things, be back soon -Buck

Considering how Bucky shopped, always getting interested and roped into new thing they didn't have back in the 40's, he wouldn't be back for a while. Steve grabbed a pan and started making some eggs.   
"Happy birthday to me," he sighed to himself. He threw the plate in the dishwasher and went to his bedroom to go change clothes, clothes were already laid out on his dresser though with a note that must have been from Bucky that said,

Wear these today, I thought you would look cute in them.There is another note on the tv remote follow the instructions, I have a surprise for you at the end.

" Eh, what the hell, a little scavenger hunt wouldn't hurt anybody," That and he really wanted to see what the surprise was at the end. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote, on the bright, yellow sticky note it said,

Go to the place where both you and I will falsely lay forever.

The cemetery. Steve hustled onto his Harley and sped off towards it. The bright yellow note stood out against the dull gray headstone, Steve ripped it off.

Go back to where we had our first date, if you can remember that long ago. 

Easy enough, the old movie theatre, he remembered the day Bucky had asked him, he was soo nervous. Bucky had brought in a small bouquet of flowers and stuttered so much that Steve had to cut him off with a small yes. He remembered how happy Bucky looked as he gave him a genuine smile, the first one he had given out since getting his memory back. It was one of the happiest moments in his life when Bucky had finally gotten enough courage to ask him. Steve arrived at the old movie theatre, it was a bit run down but still cheap, he saw a bright pink note stuck on an unused ticket booth.

Don't worry this is the last stop, meet me at the place where we had our first kiss.

Steve headed to the park by their apartment they went there for the first time when Steve took Bucky to have a bit of childish fun after he had a weeklong of bad nightmares. Bucky had hopped of the swing Steve was pushing and lip-locked with him. Steve was startled and surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist while the others slid around his neck and tugged at his hair. They had ended up getting a few strange looks from other people in the park at the time, but they didn't care. Steve snapped out of his memory as his motorcycle pulled into the field of the park, he saw Bucky sitting at a small, wooden picnic table with a basket and a chocolate cake, Steve took a seat on the opposite side of the table. 

"Have a nice trip down memory lane?" his partner said with a smirk.  
"I'm surprised you were able to pull it off," Steve retorted. "It's not like you to be that thoughtful,"  
"Punk"  
"Jerk, can I have my surprise now?"  
"You sound like a whinny child, but yea I've been waiting for you for a while, I'm pretty hungry too.  
Bucky started to pull stuff out of the wicker basket ; a few sandwiches, bags of chips, strawberries, pasta salad, and two bottles of water.   
"Quite the cook you are," Steve remarked  
"Hey, last time I checked you weren't Bobby Flay either."  
" To shay," They dug into their food without saying another word. Once they finished Bucky took out the chocolate cake.  
" I was going to put candles on here, but I didn't think I was going to be able to put over 95 candles on here."  
"Well, then we don't have any holes in the cake!"   
Steve said as he cut slices for the both of them, then put the cover on the cake.  
"Hey Steve, you have a bit of frosting right there," Bucky pointed to his cheek as he licked it.  
"Yea Buck, you've got a bit right here,"   
Steve said as he pressed his lips to Bucky's.They stood up, breaking the kiss, only to reunite it again with Steve pressing Bucky up against a tree. Bucky's arms slithered up and around Steve's neck, smoothing his fingers into his hair as Steve pressed Bucky closer to him eliminating practically all the space in between them.  
"Thank you for this Buck,"  
"It was my pleasure."

They stayed like that kissing for quite a while both enjoying, savoring every minute of the make out session. It was one of the best birthday presents Steve had ever gotten, and Bucky was definitely the best.


	3. 3

A/N: In the spirit of Thanksgiving (and because I hate it when people completely start trying to celebrate Christmas in November) I have prepared a one shot, mostly fluff but who cares!

 

"Oh please there is no way in hell that you made all of this!" Bucky playfully shouted at Steve.  
"Your right, I didn't, I had a little help from this thing called a grocery store and an oven." Steve replied cooly.   
"Why did you make so much food anyway if it's only the two of us?"  
"I may have invited a few people over"  
"Steve! Who?"  
*ding dong*   
" That would be them"   
Steve raced to the door and in stepped Natasha,Clint,Bruce,Tony, and Sam (apparently they had some form of Thanksgiving in Asgard which was why Thor wasn't there).Bucky had that curious look on his face that Steve found insanely adorable. 

" Geeze Steve how on Earth did you cook this much food, I mean I knew you were able to cook, just not with actual technology." Tony said sarcastically.

"Exactly what I asked him," Bucky finally woke up from staring at absolutely nothing. 

The others backed up a bit and started to form fighting positions, except for Steve and Sam who knew he was absolutely harmless and had regained his memory a while ago. In the others defense he had become an assassin and did try to kill a few of them (mostly Natasha) but still. 

"Relax Bucky isn't going to hurt you, he gained his memory back a while ago. He's perfectly harmless." Steve said almost defensive and a bit annoyed.

"Yea I'm not gonna hurt anyone" Bucky added with an evil smile as Steve saw and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. 

"Well you're all here now so that means we can finally eat." Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

They dug into their food, the only sound that filled the room was people chewing and utensils. Bucky and Tony were right when they said Steve made too much food. He had made a giant turkey with a heaping pile of mashed potatoes, stuffing, all the veggies you could find in a grocery store, cranberry sauce, and of course, pumpkin pie with cool whip(duh) which was one of Bucky's favorite things in the world aside from Steve, rifles, and Netflix. Steve had come home once to find Bucky covered in blankets and eating right out of the container while watching Dr. Who. Since then they kept a giant stash of the stuff in the freezer. 

"Great food Steve." Nat said

"Much better than the stuff in Budapest," replied Clint

Nat rolled her eyes

"Thanks guys" Steve said as he slammed a deck of UNO cards on the table. "Anyone want to explain how to play?" 

"Oh yea, we played this game all the time when we were bored at the base." Sam began explaining how to play. 

 

"Wait, so let me get this straight" Clint said," You have to say UNO when you have only one card left and if you don't someone can call you out on it and you have to pick up seven more cards, that's messed up." (I don't know if you guys play it this way, but this is how it is played in my family)

"Yea a bit, but that's how the game is played with sabotage" Sam replied stretching out the syllables in sabotage. 

They began with Sam dealing 7 cards to each of them as they began playing and got more into it and more competitive, Tony and Clint seemed to have war going on. Each had already won two games, while most of the others had only won once or hadn't won yet. 

The card color was blue and the number was 5 as Bruce laid down a +2 card on the top of the pile, Clint saw his chance to beat Tony, he laid down his one of two cards that was a +2 and looked at Tony with a cocky grin, before he could realize what he forgot, Tony screamed "YOU FORGOT TO SAY UNO!"

"DAMMIT" Clint threw his card face down on the table and picked up seven more as Tony started to do something that looked like a cross between Gangnam Style and an Irish Jig. Long story short Natasha ended up winning that game to Clint and Tony's demise.

They were all done playing after that and Nat decided she better take Clint home before he threw a temper tantrum. They all said their thank-yous and good-byes and filed out the door. Steve slammed the door behind them and attacked Bucky with his mouth, trailing kisses down his neck, they weren't used to going this long without physical contact. 

"See that wasn't so bad," Steve said giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yea I guess that wasn't " Bucky mumbled in between breaths as he kissed Steve harder.

Steve pushed his lover against the wall and probed his tongue into the others mouth. Quickly, he broke away and heard Bucky whimper at the loss of contact. 

" You remember when we were kids and our parents made us sit at the dinner table all dressed up and make us go around and say what we were thankful for," Steve said," well I'm thankful for you Buck. I love you."

"I love you to Stevie"

He pressed his lips to the others, but instead of the need and arousal he felt in the first kiss, this one was sweet and full of love.

Perfect.


	4. Stupid Phones

*Sorry I haven't been working on this recently. I had no inspiration cause I'm sitting here like an idiot waiting for CIVIL FREAKING WAR GAHHHHHH.*

 

"Yeah, Uh huh, Sure. Hey Nat can I call you back later, thanks." Steve hung up his phone and threw it on the couch.

"Finally! Now we can start the movie" Bucky was sitting on couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and a teddy bear blanket covering his legs.

"You bet" Steve unpaused the movie, grabbed a handful of kernels and sat down next to Bucky kissing him on the cheek.

"BRING....BRING" Both men groaned at the obnoxious ringing.

"Oh come on!" Bucky shouted as Steve grabbed the phone to see who it was...Nick Fury.

"Sorry I have to answer this." he strode out of the living room and into the bedroom.

It had been at least 25 minutes since Steve had taken the call, and Bucky was starting to get real pissed.

"Fuck this! Dick Fury can wait!"

Storming into the bedroom he ripped the phone out of Steve's hand and onto the floor.

"Buck! What the hell! That was an important call!"

"Don't care. Right now you're mine" With that he shoved the blonde against the wall and attacked his mouth hard.

Steve moaned at the sudden contact from his lover. He loved it when Bucky got all dominant. 

"BRING..BRING..BRING" 

lips still attached to the others, Bucky picked up the phone and threw it against the wall. Smashing it into a million pieces. 

"Well, at least now we can watch our movie in peace" Steve said leading Bucky back to the couch

"Yay!" Bucky brought the blonde into his arms and cuddled him like the spoon he is.

However, they never finished the movie since Steve fell asleep within the first half hour, and Bucky soon after cuddling into his love, the warmest, most comfortable thing in the world.

 

*Sorry of this was crappy **nervous laughter**


	5. Heatwave

*slight smut warning*

THUMP

“Work goddammit!” 

“James Buchanan Barnes stop yelling at the AC. The repairman is coming tomorrow to fix it, till then you are just gonna have to deal with it.”

“But it’s SOO HOT”

“I know Buck”

“Soo ho-” 

SMACK 

A popsicle hit him in the face. Smiling, he unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth. 

“You like sucking on things Buck?” Steve asked with a smirk

A certain finger flew up from the couch as the other laughed at his own joke.

A mischievous idea appeared in Bucky’s head, why wear clothes when it’s this hot out in the privacy of your own home? Heading into the bedroom he stripped off his shirt, pants, and yes, even his boxers. 

 

“Oh Stevie.” Bucky stepped back into the living room and did his little wink at his partner which always made the dames, including Steve, come crawling to him back in the day. 

“Buck what’re you doing?”

“What it ain't getting any cooler in here and I’m still pretty hot, it’s not like the queens coming here.”

“Guess you're right” Steve stripped himself down revealing an erection under his boxers.

“Hey Stevie, you want me to help you with your little problem there?” 

Bucky whispered in the others ear with that husky tone that got Steve every damn time. 

“Oh god yes”

Bucky gets down on his knees and starts slowly stroking Steve’s almost painful hard-on. 

The blond bites lip to keep from moaning, as the other gives him the most adorable, innocent, puppy eyes before fully taking his cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck...Bucky” Steve moaned out.

Bucky, using this as encouragement, took Steve deeper and started swallowing around him, which left his partner a moaning mess.

“Oh god! Fuck yes Buck….so close.” 

Bucky moaned around him as Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head, reaching his climax, Bucky swallowing him. 

 

“Thanks a lot Buck now it’s even hotter in here,” 

“Shut up,” Buck slapped his ass with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is terrible, first time writing anything to do with smut.  
> I am also now taking requests :)


End file.
